Realize it: Date Cuenta
by Onmyuji
Summary: Kagome siempre creyó que Inuyasha nunca tendría ojos para ella. Él acaba de saber que ella existe, luego de humillarla frente a todos sus compañeros de clase. ¿Ahora quién quiere atraer la atención de quién, Inuyasha? ¿Kagome... o tú?
1. Prólogo: La realidad de ambos

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores. Yo sólo uso a los personajes de esta maravillosa serie como objeto de mis FanFictions, por lo cual no me pagan haciendo esto.

_Esta historia ya la había publicado hace algunos años, pero la borré. Quizás alguien la recuerde, y la publico de nuevo para haber si pega de nuevo. Anteriormente la borré por cuestiones personales, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, a la espera de que les guste._

_Hay algunas modificaciones mínimas y algunas sorpresas para más adelante, así que habrá algunas cosas distintas respecto a la primera publicación ;D_

_Espero que les guste así como a mí me gustó escribirla :D Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, ya saben, manden reviews :)_

_Sin más, os invito a leer._

_Dedicada a una persona que amo mucho._

**Realize it: Date Cuenta**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Prólogo. La realidad de ambos.**_

_**- Ella.**_

_Hoy, el profesor Ishikawa lo movió de lugar. No puedo creer en qué pupitre se sienta justo ahora. ¿Puedes creerlo? Se sienta justamente a mi lado. ¡Estoy demasiado feliz! ¿Qué puedo decir? Es tanta la felicidad que siento justo ahora que no puedo describir lo que siento. Simplemente las palabras no me están saliendo. ¿Por qué será? ¿Se deberá a que él tiene ese poder sobre mí?_

_¡Me siento tan feliz!_

_..._

_¡Mira hacia acá! Parece que no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo he observado todo este tiempo. Tampoco parece darse cuenta de que es sobre él sobre lo que escribo a diario. Ya incluso me tienen catalogada como futura escritora de la clase. ¿Sí te lo había dicho, verdad? Me importa muy poco eso pues, a final de cuentas, no tienen ni la menor idea de sobre quién escribo._

_Espero no sonrojarme._

_Me siento totalmente ensoñada. Ahora podré saber si tal vez tengo una oportunidad con él. ¡Oh, lo olvidé! Le fascina despachar a todas las que están interesadas en él. ¿Qué clase de mujer puedo ser yo para que él me acepte?_

_Definitivamente no tengo oportunidad._

_¡Pero es que no puedo evitar pensarlo! Y pensar que lo quiero desde el primer grado. Aún recuerdo cuando lo vi entrar al aula 1-F aquella mañana. Podría considerarme afortunada de que los tres años hemos estado en el mismo grupo... pero es sólo sería si no fuera porque no he podido hablar con él ni una sola vez._

_Es peor cuando sabes que ha rechazado a todas las chicas del grupo al menos un vez... menos a mí._

_Pero a pesar de eso no puedo evitar sentirme tan enamorada._

_De él..._

_Inuyasha Minamoto._

Con un suspiro melancólico y triste, la joven de azabaches cabellos dio por finalizada su nueva página en su cuadernillo y suspiró, viendo fijamente hacia la ventana. Sintió la pesada mirada ambarina en su nuca, casualmente mirando fijamente en la dirección en que ella lo hacía. Se sentía nerviosa. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él.

Simplemente, era algo que a Kagome se le salía de las manos.

Así como también el hecho de que estaba totalmente enamorada de él...

_**- Él.**_

Suspiró completamente molesto antes de olvidarse de la clase de álgebra que tenía en ese momento. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar adecuadamente. Todo estaba tan mal. Él estaba mal y el mundo estaba mal. Y estaba hastiado. Muy hastiado. De la gente, la vida, la escuela... de todo. Y de las niñas tontas más.

Justo esa mañana, una niñata de primer grado le había dado otra de esas cartitas de amor _tan_ molestas. Y luego el idiota de Masaharu Ishikawa, su profesor de álgebra, lo movía de lugar antes de comenzar la clase.

Es decir, ¿Qué tenía de malo estar sentado en la esquina más cercana a la puerta de salida? Sólo a un profesor como el viejo calvo y menudito ese le podría molestar que saliese del salón. Su entrenamiento de lucha era más importante que una clase de álgebra... además le hacía un favor a la humanidad con eso.

Bufó molesto antes de volver su vista hacia la ventana, donde encontró algo que llamó su atención. ¡Vaya! ¿Quién le iba a decir que terminaría sentándose justo a lado de la niña prodigio? Sí, esa a la que todos llamaban _la futura y famosa escritora del siglo XXI_. No se acordaba ni de cómo se llamaba. Ese título recién se lo habían adjudicado.

A pesar de eso, le parecía que la había visto un par de veces, a lo lejos. Jamás de cerca. Ahora que la veía, parecía una simplona y, verla tan concentrada en un cuadernillo, le parecía de lo más aburrido

Se preguntaba... ¿Qué clase de cosas escribiría ahí...?

¡Ah! ¡Ya recordaba! Seguramente le parecía familiar porque usualmente solía verla de lejos cuando se acercaba a su primo Miroku y a su flamante y nueva esposa, Sango y a su sobrino, el bebé Shippou. Seguramente de ahí era de donde la recordaba...

No, esperen. También recordaba que Minato y Shuuji (amigos-compañeros del colegio) de vez en cuando se sentían en la gloria porque esa niña los observaba. Era extraño. ¿Qué clase de encantos podía tener una niña como esa? Seguro ellos tenían la respuesta a esa pregunta; ellos, que siempre habían mencionado a la niña prodigio como un ser maravilloso al que tenían la dicha de haber conocido desde la escuela elemental...

La observó alzar la vista, siempre con la vista fija en el ventanal. Luego notó que ella suspiraba antes de imitar su posición. Le parecía tan extraña... pero por una razón, tan desconcertante al mismo tiempo. De pronto sintió que tenía deseos de hablarle.

No. Eso no era propio de él. Él, Minamoto Inuyasha, conocido por todo el colegio como el chico que rechazaba a todas las interesadas en él. No. Él no podría poner un ojo en ninguna otra mujer desde la muerte de Kikyou. Eso era completamente seguro...

Pero esperen... eso no le impedía molestarla, ¿Verdad? Tal vez esa era su oportunidad de conocerla sin necesidad de hacerlo ver tan obvio... ¿Qué no? Le importaba poco no saber ni siquiera su nombre. Estaba listo para divertirse a costa de ella...

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**Continuará.**

**PS.** Espero que les haya gustado. Al menos es una probadita. Y aún viene más :D para los que no la habían leído, bienvenidos y bienvenidas ;D

Estaré actualizando cada viernes, así que estén pendientes :D y por cierto, responderé a sus reviews al final de cada capítulo, sin falta.

¡Gracias por leer :D nos leemos el próximo viernes!

**Hicchan.**


	2. Humillación

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores. Yo sólo uso a los personajes de esta maravillosa serie como objeto de mis FanFictions, por lo cual no me pagan haciendo esto.

_¡Hola a todos y todas! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el primer capítulo de este FanFic. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews X3 al terminar el capítulo, verán respuestas a todos sus reviews, para que estén pendientes. ¡Y claro, tomaré en cuenta las sugerencias y todo! Siempre en la medida de lo posible pues la historia ya está hecha, entonces serían algunos cambios en narración o algunos detalles que ustedes crean que debería de poner algo de atención._

_¡De verdad, muchas gracias! Me siento tan motivada a continuar escribiendo._

_Como comentario, es probable que este capítulo le cause algunos disgustos a algunos o algunas, pero tranquilos, todo es parte de ;) todo irá saliendo poco a poquito._

_¡Y sigan mandando reviews!_

**Realize it: Date Cuenta**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Capítulo 1. Humillación.**_

Con una sonrisa de profundo alivio, la joven de ojos de chocolate ingresó en el aula 3-F tranquilamente. Había hecho el recorrido hacia allá tan rápido, que incluso temía llegar lo suficientemente temprano como para encontrarse cara a cara con ese muchacho que tanto le robaba el sueño; mismo que tenía una rara costumbre de vagabundear por el instituto a muy tempranas horas de la mañana. Era muy incoherente, pero es que él la atontaba demasiado.

Con un paso más suave y precavido, se encaminó lentamente a su pupitre, donde sacó rápidamente sus cosas del bolso y las metió dentro del mismo. Como acostumbraba todas las mañanas, colocó su cuadernillo sobre él, dispuesta a comenzar donde se había quedado la noche anterior, esta vez en la soledad del aula.

Le entusiasmaba la idea de que ese sería el segundo día en que Minamoto Inuyasha se sentaría a su lado. Tal vez, con una poca de suerte, esta vez podría, tan sólo, saludarle. Sólo Saludar. Nada más. Y si quizás tenía un poco de suerte, él también le sacaría conversación. Pero esta última cosa era muy poco probable. ¿A quién quería engañar? A nadie. Así que sacó esa idea de su cabeza.

Nunca se imaginó que su oportunidad sería tan pronto.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de la puerta del aula siendo corrida. Aún no se sentaba en su asiento, por lo que se mantenía viendo fijamente hacia la percha de los abrigos del lado opuesto a su pupitre. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, su vista se clavó instintivamente en ella. La sangre se le fue a los pies en ese mismo instante y se maldijo frustrada por no haber mantenido la cabeza en el lugar indicado a tiempo.

"¡Higurashi! ¡Ohayou!" Escuchó una grave y varonil voz, proveniente del joven de dorados ojos y plateado cabello, justo en el umbral de la puerta del aula. Luego pudo obtener una vista completamente perfecta de él, cuando ingresó en el aula como si saludarla fuera cosa de todos los días.

Pero no.

Inuyasha Minamoto le había hablado. Y eso no era cosa de todos los días.

"¡Mi... Mi... Minamoto-san! ¡O... o... Ohayou gozaimasu!" Las mejillas de Kagome ardieron literalmente a raíz de la palidez anterior. Conmocionada, nerviosa y apenada, se inclinó respetuosamente para él.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño con una extraña expresión de repudio en el rostro. Detenido justo frente a la puerta, recargando un brazo e inclinando ligeramente su cuerpo en el lado derecho del umbral, alcanzó a tener una vista casi perfecta de la muchachita, que se levantaba suavemente para saludar con respeto. Y no pudo evitar pensar que la niñata sí que era rara. Pero esa no era excusa para divertirse a su costa.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Era tan malvado! Se rió para sus adentros, muy divertido.

"Por favor, llámame Inuyasha. ¡No es necesario que seas tan formal! Como si no nos conociéramos..." Le invitó, sonriente.

¡Claro, como si la conociera!

Aún recordaba con burla los incrédulos rostros de Shuuji y Minato esa mañana, cuando les preguntó por el nombre de la _señorita escritora_. Obviamente que se lo dijeron, completamente sorprendidos por la poca atención que ponía a las demás personas. Junto con esto, los dos habían tratado de explicarle algo que justo ahora no podía recordar.

.

"_¿Estás hablando enserio, idiota?" Preguntó Shuuji con una extraña sorpresa en sus ojos oscuros. El cabello rubio del chico se agitó nerviosamente con el movimiento en negación que hacía su dueño, completamente molesto con él._

"_Baka. ¿Realmente no sabes cómo se llama?" Preguntó el otro chico, el de cabellos castaños con incredulidad en su rostro. "¿Realmente no sabes quién es Higurashi Kagome?" Repitió Minato la pregunta, como si Inuyasha sufriese de algún retraso mental._

"_¿Su nombre me debería sonar?" Preguntó Inuyasha como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo._

"_Es que bueno... tu señorita escritora del siglo XXI es Higurashi Kagome, idiota. Eso no es algo de todos los días." Continuó Minato mientras se bajaba de la barandilla de concreto en la que estaba sentado "Lo más estúpido del caso es que ha sido tu compañera los tres años de preparatoria. ¿Estás seguro de que el nombre de Higurashi Kagome... no te suena? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?"_

"_Es que, bueno, ella es..." Comenzó Shuuji una explicación del por qué Inuyasha debía tener noticia de ella; muy a pesar de que el albino no había prestado atención a la explicación. La respuesta negativa de Inuyasha parecía carecer de sentido. Sólo un idiota e imbécil como él sería tan ignorante o... despistado, como para no darse cuenta de que una de las chicas más añoradas por todo el colegio era su compañera de toda la preparatoria, Higurashi Kagome._

"_Ya te dije que nunca en mi vida había escuchado su nombre. ¡No tenía idea de que ese era su nombre! En fin... me alegra saberlo ahora." Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Parecía tener alguna clase de idea extraña. Entonces vieron pasar por la entrada principal al motivo de su conversación actual. Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de oro. Era su oportunidad para divertirse. "¡Ah! Por cierto... procuren entrar temprano a clase. Les espera una sorpresa que nunca en su vida olvidarán..." Dijo Inuyasha en medio de su aturdimiento, siguiendo con la mirada a la jovencita de cabellos negros._

_Luego se echó a correr tras ella, ignorando los comentarios estúpidos de sus amigos..._

.

Era toda una suerte haber logrado convencerlos de que entraran a clase temprano. Eso era un punto a su favor. Nadie imaginaba la sorpresa que les aguardaba.

"Ha... hai..." Murmuró Kagome, quien comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente incómoda con la extraña conversación que sostenían, así que largó a su asiento, abriendo su cuadernillo y comenzando a escribir en él con marcado apresuro. Porque había sido pillada por sorpresa. No quería repetirlo de nuevo. No. No.

Inuyasha la observó en medio de su usual comportamiento. Había llegado la hora. "Me sorprende lo mucho que te gusta escribir." Comentó el albino mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a su pupitre, justo a lado del de ella.

"Gracias." Respondió Kagome simplemente.

"Sólo por curiosidad... ¿No se puede saber qué clase de cosas escribes, Higurashi-_dono_?" Kagome se sintió extraña por la forma en que Inuyasha se dirigía a ella. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Estaba hablando con Minamoto Inuyasha! ¡Su amor de toda la preparatoria! ¡Eso era como para morir! Pero no se iba a comportar como ninguna admiradora más. Ella no era cualquier persona, aunque por otro lado, quería sentirse así. Ella no era tan valiente como para revolotear alrededor de él.

"Gomen ne, I... I... Inuyasha-kun. Nunca nadie ha leído lo que escribo. No estoy acostumbrada." Dijo ella con un timbre de alarma en su voz, pero siempre con el porte sereno. Eso lo notó Inuyasha cuando ella alzó la vista para dedicarle una maravillosa sonrisa.

En ese momento, Inuyasha se dio cuenta del bonito rostro femenino que tenía. Y que tenía unos ojos azules adorables y puros, que de alguna forma le parecieron inocentes. Se sorprendió a si mismo cacheteándose mentalmente por reconsiderar la idea de hacerle una broma a alguien como ella.

"Todo mundo cree que serás una gran escritora. Deberías perder ese miedo si realmente quieres triunfar en ese mundo. Necesitas que alguien te haga críticas constructivas..." Imperceptiblemente, Inuyasha se acomodó rápidamente a un costado de su pupitre, frente a Kagome.

Antes de que los dos se dieran cuenta, el aula comenzó a llenarse. Eso alentó mucho a Inuyasha a continuar con su macabro plan.

"Nunca me ha gustado formar parte de la opinión pública. Escribir es sólo un pasatiempo. Sólo eso." Aseguró Kagome, mientras cerraba los ojos, en búsqueda de un pensamiento claro en su mente. Pero no podía.

Toda su mente estaba plagada de la maravillosa voz de _él_...

"Pero creo que todos adoraríamos saber un poco sobre lo que escribes. ¿Cierto chicos?" Luego de aquellas palabras de la maravilla que era Inuyasha, cayó en cuenta del terrible riesgo que corría su cuadernillo en ese lugar. El aula estaba casi llena y era probable que, si no actuaba con prudencia, terminara ocurriendo una desgracia...

Nerviosa a sobremanera por la forma en que el joven de cabellos plateados insistía en leer su cuadernillo, se llevó una mano a la cara para cubrirse los ojos. Buscaba desesperada una forma de concentrarse para que todo saliera bien. No quería quedar como una ridícula frente a él. Todo menos eso. Fue entonces que sintió como su cuadernillo resbalaba suavemente del poder de su otra mano, casi pasándolo por desapercibido...

¡Un momento!

"¡¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?" Intempestivamente, sus ojos se abrieron de súbito al escuchar la casi burlona voz de Inuyasha sacarla de sus pensamientos. Y cuando cayó en la cuenta, él joven a quien tanto quería ya tenía su cuadernillo entre sus manos. Lo suficientemente lejos de ella. "¿Por qué no leemos un poco del arduo trabajo de Higurashi-san?"

La emoción percibida en sus compañeros de clase, la hundió.

Con rapidez, la joven de cabellos oscuros se levantó de su pupitre y estiró los brazos en busca de alcanzar su cuadernillo. Pero Inuyasha era lo suficientemente alto como para alzar sus brazos y que ella no pudiera alcanzarlo... "Espera, Higurashi-dono. Primero leeré un par de líneas para nuestros compañeros."

"No... Inuyasha-kun... por favor no lo hagas..." Suplicó Kagome, siempre con sus ojos suplicantes por que le devolviera el cuadernillo; más sin embargo él parecía muy entretenido pasando las páginas de su cuadernillo, donde seleccionó una aleatoriamente y comenzó a recitar. "Por favor... Inuyasha-kun..." Susurró Kagome mientras bajaba la cabeza, completamente resignada...

"No te puedes imaginar lo feliz que estoy... hoy me ha vuelto a ver..." Inuyasha inclinó suavemente el cuaderno hacia abajo, de forma que pudiera entender lo que leía "Es como si quisiera imaginarme que tendré una oportunidad con él... pero no creo que eso sea posible jamás. Es decir... ¿Cómo podría alguien como él fijarse en mí? En mí, que no tengo ninguna clase de atractivo. En mí... cuando sé que siempre ha rechazado a todas..." Kagome palideció. No quería que llegara al final de su lectura o él conocería la verdad detrás de su cuadernillo. Especialmente porque en algunas de las entradas especificaba el nombre de Inuyasha. Y casualmente esa era una de esas.

Si Inuyasha lo leía... su estado de ánimo se iría por los suelos. Con el pesar que la idea le producía, bajó la cabeza, a punto de colapsar de tristeza. El sordo cuchicheó de sus compañeros haciendo alusión a sus escritos, tan parecidos al diario de una chica enamorada, tan sólo la hizo sentirse más humillada aún.

Por otra parte, Inuyasha parecía demasiado divertido con la idea de leer la romántica idea de escritura de su compañera, cada vez más y más apasionado, como si fuera un asiduo fan de la lectura. "Si tan sólo supiera lo que siento por él... es que no puedo evitar amarlo. ¡Lo Amo! ¡Lo Amo Más Que A Nadie En Este Mundo! A él... Mi..." Entonces paró.

En ese momento ocurrieron varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

Kagome apretó los ojos con fuerza antes de armarse de valor y alzar la cara. Inuyasha se quedó impávido en su sitio mientras leía una, dos, tres, cuatro veces el nombre escrito ahí, como para asegurarse de que no era una alucinación. Luego sintió que alguien le daba el manotazo de su vida al pobre cuadernillo, que salió directo al piso.

El joven de cabellos plateados tenía una expresión ida y sorprendida, con el rostro fijo en la lacrimógena expresión de Higurashi Kagome, quien le vio con una ira contenida antes de correr fuera del aula.

La expresión martirizada de esa muchachita le pareció definitivamente angelical. Le pareció demasiado adorable como para ser cierta.

Los cuchicheos del grupo comenzaron al acto, algunos calumniando a Inuyasha, otros alabándolo por su trabajo, otros completamente divertidos con aquel diario de una chica enamorada.

Pero... ¿Qué era lo que Inuyasha había leído para quedar tan impresionado?

.

_¡Lo Amo! ¡Lo Amo Más Que A Nadie En Este Mundo! A él... Minamoto Inuyasha._

.

Su nombre.

Aún sorprendido por su nuevo y accidental descubrimiento, se inclinó lentamente en el suelo y estiró su brazo en dirección a donde había caído el cuadernillo. ¿Era eso? ¿Era esa la razón por la cual Minato y Shuuji parecían más que sorprendidos? ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera lo había sospechado...

En esos tres años ni siquiera había reparado en sus existencia, pero ella...

Con una extraña sensación llenándole el cuerpo, su mente y su sistema locomotor, sólo pudo hacer una cosa: _salir tras ella_.

No tenía ni idea de qué sería lo que haría una vez que la alcanzara, pero tenía esa necesidad urgente de asegurar que lo que acababa de leer no era producto de su imaginación. Por otra parte, le pareció que sus pies no estaban trabajando adecuadamente, pues le pareció ir mucho más lento de lo usual. Inclusive le pareció haber chocado con sus amigos.

Luego, la pudo divisar, saliendo directo hacia el portón de la entrada y con sus zapatillas de interior. ¡Como si eso importara! ¡Ahora sólo quería alcanzarla! Inconscientemente, siguió su ejemplo.

"¡Higurashi! ¡Espera por favor, Higurashi!" Llamó Inuyasha en vano, pues sus gritos fueron sofocados por el sonido de la campana de la escuela que anunciaba la entrada a clases. "¡Higurashi!"

Quiso estirar su brazo cuando se vio más cerca de los ahora torpes pasos de la muchachita, cuando la vio siendo atajada por otro cuerpo que le impedía seguir.

"Ka... Kagome..." La forma tan tierna y cariñosa en que escuchó el nombre de la muchacha pronunciado, obligó al ojidorado a detenerse abruptamente para observar al joven de cabellos negros atados en una coleta alta, tomar por los hombros a la chica que perseguía...

"Ko... Kouga-kun..." Entonces la parte confusa de la situación recién suscitada comenzó a tener coherencia para él. Y cuando vio cómo la chica pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del susodicho, todo fue claro como el agua.

Era Kouga Matsura, el capitán del equipo de futbol soccer. Guapo y arrogante... casi tanto como él. Entonces recordó que le sonaba el nombre de Higurashi Kagome, pues era el objetivo amoroso de Kouga, a quien nunca antes le había puesto tanta atención como ahora. Y casi como si fuera ligado todo, recordó lo que Shuuji y Minato habían tratado de decirle esa mañana y que había ignorado rotundamente.

.

_... Higurashi Kagome, baka. La chica más linda de todo el instituto. La chica que más idiotas ha rechazado cuando se le proponen. La que no hace chocolates en San Valentín. La misma que podría competir contra ti viendo quien ha despachado a más gente. La que no sale con nadie. Dicen está enamorada en secreto de alguien del instituto, pero que es demasiado tímida para siquiera soltar sospechas sobre ello. Me pregunto quién será... espero que seamos uno de nosotros. ¿Han notado cómo voltea de vez en cuando hacia donde nosotros estamos...? Creo que es uno de nosotros..._

.

Y a final de cuentas... las sospechas de Shuuji eran acertadas. Ella estaba... enamorada...

_De él_.

"¿Qué sucede, Kagome-chan, por qué lloras?" Preguntó amablemente su nuevo intermediario, aquel que ahora le separaba del objeto de su burla anteriormente.

"Kouga-kun... ¿Podrías llevarme a casa, por favor? Yo..." Y entonces la muchacha ahogó el dolor contenido, sin poder ocultarlo del todo, los gemidos adoloridos salieron de su boca.

Kouga frunció el ceño ante la expresión de su amiga; luego clavó sus ojos de zafiro sobre Inuyasha. Su expresión se hizo grave. "¿Minamoto? ¿Te hizo algo Minamoto?" La pregunta del joven capitán era defensiva. A pesar de eso, no logró intimidar ni incomodar a Inuyasha.

"Higurashi, yo... Sólo quiero entregarte..." Inuyasha estiró su brazo, como para devolverle su cuadernillo a la chica, pero resultó completamente en vano. Ella... parecía destrozada.

"¡No lo quiero!" Gritó Kagome mientras escondía su húmedo rostro entre el uniforme de Kouga, a quien se aferró aún más. La situación pareció tener sentido para él.

Después de todo... él, Kouga Matsura, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde. Aunque Inuyasha no sabía la clase de relación que estos llevaban, al parecer era de buenos amigos. Y por lo que podía apreciar, Kouga estaba enterado de los sentimientos de Kagome hacia él.

Él era, tristemente, uno más en la lista de rechazados de Kagome.

En su corazón sólo había un hombre.

Inuyasha Minamoto.

"Quiero advertirte una cosa... Minamoto. Estoy muy interesado en Kagome-chan... y si me entero que la has lastimado... me encargaré de hacerte pagar caro por tu sacrilegio. ¿Está claro?" Kouga sabía que amenazar al miembro estrella el equipo de lucha no tendría gran impacto en el mismo, pero no podía evitar sentir esa clase de ira al imaginar siquiera qué cosa le pudo haber hecho él para que Kagome hubiese quedado así.

Es decir... que él recordara... Inuyasha _nunca_ había reparado en Kagome.

Sólo esperaba que Kagome no fuera una excepción al rechazo de Inuyasha. Sólo así... ella podría aceptarlo algún día...

"Kouga-kun... vámonos, por favor... No quiero... seguir aquí..." Suplicó Kagome, suave y cansinamente, mientras que Kouga pasaba a ignorar a Inuyasha completamente y pasaba a atender las necesidades de su amiga, a quien pronto sacó de ahí, sin importarle siquiera que las clases recién comenzaran...

Inuyasha sólo la observó alejándose con una extraña sensación en el estómago y el cuadernillo de la joven en su mano derecha, inútil e inservible...

**Fin del Capítulo 1.**

**Continuará.**

Respondo a sus reviews.

**guardiana. **¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también.

**xLittleRed.** ¡Gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo :)

**Maribalza.** Bueno, aquí te has enterado qué hizo Inuyasha contra Kagome. Y verás lo mal que la pasará por esto... te divertirás, ya verás n.n ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

**Lenay-chan.** Bueno, Kagome llorará un poco, pero no será una depresiva llorona... casi no, ya verás a qué me refiero. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Shirabe Hikeda.** La borré por motivos personales, ya me habían preguntado si había alguna forma de volver a leerla, así que me animé y ahora la vuelvo a publicar. Tengo una duda sobre uno de tus comentarios, cuando te refieres a exagerado, ¿te refieres a que exagero lo que pasa? ¿O a que está muy recargado de información? La idea es que en base a los comments que reciba, iré modificando un poco los capítulos, para hacerlos del agrado de ustedes. No me lo he tomado a mal, para nada. A decir verdad, me hizo plantearme y revisar con mucho cuidado cada detalle del capítulo, para asegurarme que no se me está pasando nada. Eso sí, no estoy reescribiendo desde cero, sino más bien estoy editando algunas escenas y cambiando detalles, así como agregar otras escenas y cambiar otras. Cualquier otro comentario, te lo apreciaría mucho. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**chibi. alexandra.** Tan orgulloso... y se tragará su orgullo, ya verás xD ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Sumario.**

**Ohayou:** Buenos días.

**Baka:** Tonto, idiota.

**Hai:** Sí.

**PD.** Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Y que les esté gustando un poco el rumbo que esto está tomando. Cualquier comentario siempre será bien recibido, si tienen críticas o sugerencias para mejorar el FanFic, ¡siempre díganlo, con confianza, no muerdo!

Recuerden que ustedes son la parte más importante de la publicación de un fanfic :) Recuerden que la historia ya está escrita, pero que puedo agregar escenas, editar, cambiar, si quieren ver alguna cosa en particular, ¡díganme y puedo agregarla!

Estamos viéndonos el próximo viernes, sin falta.

**Hicchan.**


	3. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores. Yo sólo uso a los personajes de esta maravillosa serie como objeto de mis FanFictions, por lo cual no me pagan haciendo esto.

_¡Espero que puedan disculparme por no haber subido este capítulo en el tiempo prometido! Con la acumulación de exámenes de primer mes y trabajos y avances, se me acumuló suficiente estrés como para ponerme a actualizar :(, luego estoy dando clases en una escuela primaria, los niños ya me traían loca D: y como pasó San Valentín hace no mucho, soy una mujer dedicada y me puse a prepararle una pequeña sorpresa a mi prometido y eso también me llevó algo de tiempo y ¡aaah! Creo que entienden muy bien mi punto. Espero que puedan comprenderlo :(_

_¡Por eso, en compensación por mi tardanza, les traeré un capítulo más en los próximos días... un capítulo nuevo, inédito, recién salidito del horno para ustedes, para darle algo nuevo a esta historia!_

_Además, tampoco pueden quejarse, tengo tres proyectos aparte de este en los que estoy trabajando como una loca (lenta por todo lo que tengo qué hacer, pero segura), para publicarlos dentro de poco, ¡sólo ténganme paciencia!_

_Así que aquí está. Tarde, pero seguro. He estado esmerándome por corregir algunos detalles respecto a mi redacción. Si ven que siguen siendo obvio o se me ha pasado alguno, por favor, no duden en decírmelo ._

_Sigan mandando sus reviews, que son inspiración para el próximo capítulo, que es una sorpresa nueva e inédita para este fanfiction._

_¡Sin más, las invito a leer!_

_Canción sugerida para escuchar en este capítulo: **Jikan yo Tomare – AZU feature Seamo.**_

**Realize it: Date Cuenta**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Capítulo 2. Encuentro.**_

_Cada día que pasa... me siento más enamorada de él. Cada día que pasa me doy cuenta de que tengo menos y menos posibilidades de gustarle. Estoy segura de que no creo que pueda considerarme sino como un... algo._

_A pesar de eso... Lo amo. Amo a Inuyasha Minamoto._

_No tiene nada de malo, ¿O sí? No le hago mal a nadie. No tiene novia a quien pueda molestar lo que pienso. A decir verdad... no entiendo por qué no tiene novia. Podría encontrar a alguien que le quiera de verdad..._

_Yo sería una buena persona. No lo haría sufrir y lo querría mucho. Esto... ¡Un momento! ¿Pe...? ¡¿Pero qué cosas estoy diciendo? No es como si fuera a tener una oportunidad con él._

_¿Sabes...? Anoche... anoche soñé con él. ¡No...! ¡No soñé nada pervertido! Sólo que... soñé que me sonreía. Sí, sí; del otro lado del aula. Que me sonreía y que me decía algo desde lejos... pero no alcanzaba a entenderlo. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Te imaginas cómo me sentiría si eso sucediera en verdad...? Probablemente me desmayaría de la emoción en ese momento._

_Pero tengo que ser realista... eso no sucederá jamás..._

Con frustración, ignorando conscientemente la clase de química que tomaban, repasó la página una y otra vez de aquel cuadernillo. Era la quinta vez que leía esa página en menos de una semana. Era incoherente... pero aún así no podía evitarlo. Era un acto al que se había amoldado a la perfección desde que vio por última vez a Higurashi Kagome.

¿Por qué? Ella había negado definitivamente querer ese libro de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque lo había leído? ¿Sólo porque guardaba esa ciega esperanza de que nunca lo leyera? ¿Porque era cierto que ella de verdad sentía algo por él...? Pero... y él...

Deprimido, hundió su cabeza entre sus manos y respiró profundo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas prestar atención a esa tan interesante clase sobre el benceno, pero le fue imposible concentrar su cabeza en algo que no fueran las palabras escritas en aquel cuadernillo femenino. El rostro lloroso de la chica apareció en su mente nuevamente. No, no. Eso no podía estar bien. ¿Qué clase de embrujo era ese?

Más encima, sentía ese cargo de culpa al leer algo tan privado como lo eran los sentimientos de otra persona.

Se sentía completamente mal.

"Minamoto-kun... ¿Estás bien?" Escuchó que la profesora Misora, la misma que les impartía química todos los días, le llamaba, notoriamente preocupada. "Está usted pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma ¿Quiere salir de clase?" Aquella astuta observación le sorprendió a todos, incluyéndolo. Sintió las rencorosas miradas de sus compañeros observándolo con desazón.

Para nadie en el aula, era un secreto que Inuyasha había ofendido tanto a Higurashi Kagome, la chica más linda de todo el colegio, como para que ella faltara hasta por dos semanas a clase de la pena que sentía. Al principio algunos, rencorosos ante el rechazo de la joven, lo habían vanagloriado por su acto; pero ahora todos parecían odiarlo por eso.

Después de todo, Inuyasha era humano. Y uno idiota, nada menor a eso. Incluso Shuuji y Minato estaban frustrados por su culpa.

Para Inuyasha fue toda una sorpresa saberse de esa forma. No se imaginaba que lo acontecido hacia dos semanas lo había afectado tanto. Pero no. No marcharía de ese lugar. Ni siquiera pasearía por la enfermería si se sentía mal. No quería perderse la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a la joven.

Si Kikyou le viera en este momento... sentiría pena de él.

"No. Me quedaré y tomaré la clase." Dijo él mientras se levantaba sobre su lugar y observaba fijamente a la profesora Misora, antes de volver a sentarse. No. No se iba a mover de ahí... aunque perdiera la vida en el intento... o lo amenazaran de muerte.

Después de todo... la idea parecía demasiado tentadora. A final de cuentas... no había podido sacársela de cabeza desde el accidente del cuadernillo.

Si tan sólo tuviera una estúpida idea de lo que haría una vez que la volviese a encontrar...

.

Con la sensación de pesadez que sentía últimamente, se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento de su amiga de toda la vida, casi queriendo huir. Las dos semanas que había faltado a clases sólo iba ahí para recibir regaños. Y ahora no estaba en condiciones de recibir regaños. Ni mucho menos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejándola entrar. La silueta de Sango se dibujó tenuemente hasta que se convirtió en una figura concreta que le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" Preguntó su amiga de cabellos castaños cuando Kagome entró con temor al departamento, huyendo, literalmente hablando, hacia la sala de estar. "Sigues muy pálida. ¿Naomi-san no te ha dicho nada?" Preguntó mientras se encaminaba hacia la sala, detrás de su amiga.

Eran amigas desde muy pequeñas. Durante mucho tiempo vivió relativamente cerca del Higurashi no Jinja, por lo cual iba todos los días a jugar con la pequeña Kagome. Ya desde entonces eran las mejores amigas.

"¿Dónde está Shippou-chan?" Preguntó Kagome. Se hizo evidente la tensión que se creaba en el ambiente cada vez que Sango trataba de invocar el tema por el cual su amiga estaba tan demacrada... y también el cómo Kagome evadía el tema tanto como le era posible... hasta que aparecían los regaños.

"Miroku lo llevó de compras al supermercado. No te preocupes, no tardan en volver." Afirmó su amiga de castaños ojos mientras se encaminaba a la cocina. Kagome se hundió en el sofá en que descansaba en ese momento.

"Me he sentido mejor... al menos ya dejé de llorar definitivamente." Dijo Kagome, sincerándose finalmente con su amiga. En eso la vio acercarse suavemente con una bandeja con dos tazas de té verde y un trozo de pastel, especialmente para ella.

"Tienes que sentirte completamente bien. Un simple _mejor_ no servirá. No puedes huir de la escuela para siempre. Ahora fue porque _te dio apendicitis_..."

"¡Tuve un cuadro de apendicitis! ¿O se te olvida que me tuvieron que intervenir de emergencia?" Interrumpió la joven alzando la voz, obviando algo que realmente había sucedido. Sango bufó. Kagome estaba más susceptible que de costumbre.

"¡Claro! Fue tu excusa perfecta para no asistir a clases, pero no siempre podrás evitar reencontrarte con _él_." Afirmó Sango mientras le veía. Sólo ella... y Miroku, estaban tan pendientes, de la situación sentimental de la chica.

A pesar de sus fallidos intentos por motivarla... Kagome nunca se atrevió a hablar con Inuyasha Minamoto, uno de los mejores amigos y primo de Miroku. A decir verdad... ellos también habían asimilado la idea de que ese día no llegaría.

"Lo sé." Kagome estaba muriéndose por dentro. Se sentía tonta e ilusa. No podía encontrar explicación para el hecho de que él de pronto quisiera hablarle, para que de pronto el reparara en su existencia y de la noche a la mañana supiera su nombre. No podía encontrar ni siquiera una explicación al hecho de que precisamente él estuviera tan interesado en lo que escribía.

"Sabes que Miroku y yo te apoyamos completamente. Sé fuerte. Todo saldrá bien." Le dijo su amiga, tratando de calmar esas ansias enfermas que la hacían sentir tan mal.

Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de evitar todo lo que estaba por venir... Sin duda alguna ella hubiese encontrado como momento de ocasión realizar lo que fuera con tal de evitar lo que le esperaba a partir de ese momento.

Ambas amigas escucharon la puerta del apartamento abrirse de improviso, dejando escuchar los reclamos y gemidos del pequeño Shippou y las bolsas de las compras. Sango le sonrió a Kagome, incitándole a ir en pos de su esposo para que le ayudase con el pequeño bebé. Aquello pareció animar aún más a la muchacha, quien se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó hacia el recibidor.

Pero al poner un pie más cerca del genkan del pequeño departamento, observó algo que no era habitual. Miroku venía cargando las bolsas de las compras y Shippou era cargado por...

Inuyasha.

"Tú..." Murmuró ella suavemente, con la sorpresa asomándose por sus ojos incrédulos que apuntaron con terror total al joven de cabellos plateados, quien seguía forcejando con Shippou, pero siempre con la vista fija en ella.

Casi parecía hecho a propósito.

Como si se tratara de un simple y fortuito encuentro, Miroku entró en la casa ignorando olímpicamente a los dos jóvenes que se acababan de enfrentar. Sango, al percatarse del pandemónium que probablemente desataría Kagome, se encaminó rápidamente al genkan y tomó a su hijo en brazos.

"Hi... Higurashi..." Inuyasha apenas podía articular palabra de la sorpresa que sentía.

Kagome no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Por la expresión... y la ropa que él traía, aparentemente recién salía del instituto. Y cuando lo vio llevar una mano directamente a su bolso escolar, sintió que los ojos se le aguaban.

No. Era... era demasiado pronto para enfrentarlo.

"Higurashi... yo..." Inuyasha pronto pareció apurar un motivo que lo presionaba a esperarla con tanta insistencia, por lo que de su bolso extrajo el cuadernillo de la chica. Kagome abrió los ojos con fuerza ante lo que eso probablemente suponía.

Las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar.

"Quédatelo. Yo ya no lo quiero." Dijo Kagome con la vista fija en el suelo. Tenía que encontrar una forma de ocultar todas las lágrimas que ahora salían de su rostro.

Obviamente, era la clase de recepción que podría esperar de ella después de la burla que le hizo. Pero no entendía por qué... le molestaba tanto, le dolía tanto.

"Higurashi... yo..." La lengua se le pegó al paladar casi al momento en que trató de proferir alguna palabra. Fue entonces que ella se volvió hacia él con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y un tierno carmín titilando en sus mejillas, que sólo le cortó el habla aún más. "Quiero disculparme contigo por lo que hice. Por favor-..." Insistiendo, Inuyasha le acercó el artículo.

"¡Ya te dije que no lo quiero!" Gritó Kagome mientras le arrebataba el cuadernillo y corría hacia la cocina, justo cuando chocó con su amiga de toda la vida, quien le siguió sumamente preocupada.

Quisiera o no, Inuyasha también estaba preocupado por ella.

Con desesperación, tres personas siguieron a la jovencita de cabellos oscuros que corría hacia la cocina y buscaba desesperada entre los cajones de un mueble enorme un par de fósforos. Cuando por fin pudo hacerse de ellos, sacó uno tras otro hasta poder prender uno. "Kagome-chan... ¿Qué es lo que...?" En ese momento, las lágrimas de Kagome cayeron al suelo. El fósforo alcanzó el papel.

El cuadernillo se quemó.

Kagome lo dejó caer al cesto de la basura mientras quedaba reducido a cenizas. Inuyasha la tomó del brazo y la forzó a que le viera. Kagome clavó sus ojos en los suyos y le observó por un incontable tiempo, que por un momento pareció congelarse para los dos.

Fue entonces cuando, después de verse por tanto tiempo, los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con sorpresa, dejando salir más lágrimas aún. Luego volvió la vista al cubo de basura, donde su cuadernillo había desaparecido. En medio de una suave y ligera humareda y cenizas.

Kagome sentía que había comprendido todo.

Inuyasha... Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él desde hacía mucho tiempo... por eso... por eso la ignoraba... por eso... por eso la había humillado.

"Me voy a casa." Dijo Kagome mientras se soltaba del agarre de su compañero de clases y luego se llevaba la mano al rostro. Luego marchó corriendo de la casa tan rápido como pudo.

Estaba cansada de huir de él. ¿Cómo pudo...? ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Ella... ella en verdad lo amaba...

Pero esta vez no era tiempo de reclamar lo sucedido. Era hora de enfrentar a Inuyasha. Era el momento de que supieran quién era Higurashi Kagome. Ella nunca había sido tan débil hasta que lo conoció a él. Y por él mismo... volvería a ser quien era ella... la persona que amaba a Inuyasha Minamoto en lo más recóndito de su corazón.

"¿Inuyasha...? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Sango suave y lentamente a su primo político, quien tenía la vista fija en el suelo, ocultando los enormes ojos de sorpresa que tenía. ¿Qué... qué era ese sentimiento de impotencia y frustración? ¿Qué era eso que pugnaba por gritarle a esa niñata? ¿Por qué se sentía tan estúpido?

"¡Ay! Con lo mucho que nos había costado siquiera reunirlos en una habitación de menos de un metro cuadrado para que haya sucedido esto..." Escuchó a su primo Miroku mientras suspiraba con cierta frustración.

Algo pareció hacer click en la cabeza de Inuyasha.

"¿U...? ¿Ustedes sabían que ella...?" La voz de Inuyasha les provocó un escalofrío por toda la médula tanto a Sango como Miroku, quienes observaron al chico de cabellos plateados, aún sin alzar la vista... completamente ofuscado...

**Fin del Capítulo 2.**

**Continuará.**

**PS. **Fui algo mala, lo sé. ¿Qué se supone que hará Inuyasha ahora que se dio cuenta de que era el único que no se daba cuenta de que Kagome estaba loca por él? ¿Kagome tendrá el valor de verlo a la cara nuevamente? Lo sabrán... dentro de muy poco :D así que no se despeguen de este Fanfiction! XDDD Aw, les juro que esta vez no tardaré tanto .! O al menos me esforzaré. En mi twitter pueden revisar, siempre doy anuncio allá cuando actualizo o estoy en vías de hacerlo, incluso pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa relacionada con mis actualizaciones, fanfics o futuros proyectos, por si quieren abrirlo y checarlo :) mi username es Onmyuji.

A continuación, responderé sus reviews.

**xLittleRed.** Lo sé, fue malvado D:! Pero pronto pagará por lo que hizo xD gracias por tu review :D

**KaterineC**. Muchas gracias por tu review :) aquí está la continuación :D

**Shirabe Hikeda.** Pues aquí hemos visto que sus disculpas fueron todo un chasco D: pero pronto todo mejorará y las cosas irán mejor. ¡Gracias, chica! Tus sugerencias me han ayudado a poner más atención en mi escritura :D ¡Gracias por tu review!

**nadja-95.** Sí, por alguna razón, encuentro que el diario de Kagome es un poco gracioso, pero creo que cuando uno escribe algo personal, siempre sonará gracioso, y más cuando se supone que nadie debe de verlo :B jeje, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Aiko03.** ¡gracias por tu review! :D

**meylin.** ¡Aaaw! Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado muchísimo :D aquí está la conti :D

**EMINA'de'Taisho.** Inuyasha sufrirá :B no te preocupes xD ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! :D

**gatit4.** Aquí está la continuación :D ¡Muchas gracias port u review!

**Lenay-chan.** En efecto, es el capítulo que comenzó todo, y pronto veremos que Kagome se recuperará y que Inuyasha tendrá su buen castigo por lo que hizo X3 merece sufrir! X3! Aw, no es verdad xD me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando :) aquí te traigo la continuación y espero que la disfrutes :D ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**capita101. **¡Aquí está, muchas gracias por tu review! :D

**Yenhy.** Ya está terminada, así que sólo agregaré y mejoraré algunas cosas y queda publiarla :) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! :D

**guardiana.** Lo sé, pero las cosas irán mejorando X3 así que no te preocupes por eso, ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Giselle 1998.** Me daré una vueltecita por allá, te lo aseguro. Y no te preocupes, siempre se puede mejorar, créeme, antes era malísima escribiendo, pero me he ido puliendo. Aún ahora sé que puedo mejorar todavía más, pero me he vuelto un poco inconstante. Tú no te desanimes y esfuérzate al máximo, verás cómo llegas a ser grande, chica :D Espero que mi fanfic te enganche :D ¡gracias por tu review!

**Kagome. tita. **Aquí está la continuación :) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! :D

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Como he dicho, en estos días verán el próximo capítulo, que será una pequeña sorpresa para todos y todas.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Hicchan.**


	4. Polos opuestos

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores. Yo sólo uso a los personajes de esta maravillosa serie como objeto de mis FanFictions, por lo cual no me pagan haciendo esto.

_Advertencia:_

_Les comento que me cambié el nombre de usuario. Anteriormente era Hidari Kiyota, pero ahora me llamo Onmyuji (igual que mi twitter, livejournal, tumblr, etc., etc., etc. :P). Esto no cambiará absolutamente nada de lo que ya está escrito o lo que planeo escribir :3_

_Espero que el FanFiction les esté gustando. Por cuestiones ajenas a mí, este capítulo tuvo que retrasarse un tiempo, pero ya lo actualizo, sin falta. Como ya estoy en vacaciones, trataré de hacer esto más frecuentemente (pero ténganme paciencia, que estoy re-editando los capítulos nuevamente :3)._

_Por cierto, a partir de los reviews de este capítulo y el anterior, todo será respondido en mi livejournal. Las instrucciones para acceder a las respuestas de sus reviews vendrán en mi perfil :)_

_Mi último comentario, coloqué en mi perfil una encuesta, ya que estoy escribiendo una historia que próximamente publicaré, pero implica definir el sexo de uno de mis personajes principales, por lo que les pido ayuda con eso :)_

_Sin más, os invito a leer._

**Realize it: Date Cuenta**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Capítulo 3. Polos opuestos.**_

Corrió. Corrió como un loco a través de los corredores de madera pulida, tapizados de compañeros que le gritaban maldiciones al verlo pasar y chocar contra todos. Un sudor helado recorría su frente, pero lo ignoró. Le causó sorpresa. Mucha de ella. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de sensaciones; así que eso lo acomplejaba. La última vez que había sentido algo _relativamente_ similar, había sido cierta ocasión en que Kikyou se tropezó en el patio principal enfrente de todos. Pero en aquél entonces no había sido una emoción tan fuerte como la que sentía ahora.

Pero... ¿Por qué corría con tal apresuro, cuando era perseguido por un par de profesores que le gritaban que se detuviera; cuando corría como si fuera un prófugo de la justicia? Precisamente por la misma razón por la que ese ente invisible, llamado autor (o en este caso, autora), hace las preguntas.

_¡¿Quién diría que Inuyasha está interesado en una mujer finalmente?! ¡¿Quién podría imaginárselo?! Él... el mismo que despachó a todas las chicas del colegio al menos una vez... El mismo que hizo que Higurashi Kagome desapareciera por dos semanas del instituto ahora está detrás de ella..._

Las palabras de Shuuji y Minato se repitieron una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza, haciendo de ellas un molesto eco. Era casi como el mundo estuviese en su contra. Simplemente porque tenía la idea de que ella se desvanecería una vez que entrase al aula para comprobar que, en efecto, Kagome había vuelto a la escuela.

Sólo así podría sentirse mejor.

Ya tenía suficiente con la súbita confesión de amor de la que se había enterado por accidente gracias al cuadernillo de Higurashi Kagome; así como también las críticas de casi todo el instituto ante la cruel jugada que le había hecho a la jovencita. ¡Y Sango y Miroku eran punto y aparte! Porque ellos habían estado al tanto de los sentimientos de ella desde que estos nacieron y nunca le dijeron nada.

.

"_¿Tan increíble es? Pensamos que eventualmente te darías cuenta. Pero ya vimos que no. Eres un idiota" Le dijo Sango mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té. Inuyasha dio una vuelta alrededor de la sala, como león enjaulado._

_Se sentía engañado._

"_Ni siquiera reparó en ella. Hasta ahora. Qué lamentable. ¿No lo crees, querida?" Repuso Miroku mientras jugueteaba con las manitas de su pequeño Shippou; burlándose completamente de su persona, de su ingenuidad y estupidez..._

.

Si Kikyou le viera... quizás le reprendería por su estupidez.

Era cierto... ¿Por qué tenía esa clase de empeño compulsivo por comprobar que la chica estaba de vuelta en el instituto? A decir verdad, no estaba realmente seguro del por qué. Después de todo... ¿Cómo esperaban que reaccionara después de que la gente a quien creía exenta de este problema entre ella y él, le corroborara la realidad?

Higurashi Kagome estaba enamorada de él. Y Sango y Miroku lo sabían desde siempre. Ellos eran testigos de que era cierto. Así que no había truco detrás de todo eso. ¿Esperaban que sonriera? ¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de quererse a sí mismo como para saber si sentía algo por _ella_!

En medio de su desvarío, pronto tuvo que frenar su paso para entrar en el aula. Se detuvo justo frente a la puerta cerrada, inseguro. No tenía idea de nada. ¡¿Qué podían esperar de alguien con emociones encontradas desde hacía poco más de dos semanas?!

Un suspiro escapó de su boca pronto, indicando que estaba listo para entrar... así que corrió la puerta del aula, completamente decidido. En ese momento sintió un terrible golpe contra su cara, algo duro y lleno de polvo que se estrelló contra su preciosa cara.

"¡Discúlpame...! Inuyasha..." Los oídos de Inuyasha parecieron reaccionar al suave y burlón llamado, justo cuando la cosa que se había estampado en su cara, caía al suelo. Pudo tener, entonces, una vista panorámica de la joven a quien buscaba hacía unos instantes. Kagome.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y se limpió. Tiza. Kagome estaba jugando sucio si creía que le perdonaría por haberse metido con su cara.

"¡¿Eres idiota o alguna cosa así?!" Gritó, completamente molesto por la agresiva forma en que le recibían en clase. Estaba bien que había cometido un error con la niñata, ¡Pero que ella le golpeara de esa forma...! Bueno, quizás se lo merecía. ¡Pero aún así no era justo! "¡Nadie te ha puesto a limpiar los borradores, inútil!"

Lo que nadie esperaba era la reacción en respuesta a la agresión verbal.

"¡El idiota serás tú, Inuyasha! ¡Yo me disculpé contigo por el golpe... pero parece que eres un idiota rencoroso!" Respondió la chica de cabello azabache y ojos almendrados; ocasionando la sorpresa manifiesta de todos los compañeros presentes. Era la primera vez que Kagome hablaba de esa forma. "¡De cualquier forma! ¡Si hubiera golpeado a otra persona, me habría disculpado y habrían aceptado mi disculpa de buena gana! ¡No todos son como _tú_, Inuyasha!" Aquello había sido un golpe bajo.

Aparentemente, Kagome estaba tratando de declararle la guerra en venganza por haber leído su cuadernillo.

"Viniste brava hoy, Kagome. Me sorprende que ayer estuvieras como alma en pena y tan sólo en unas cuantas horas te hayas compuesto para venir a clase..." Comentó Inuyasha, burlón y en voz baja. Si eso era lo que esa niña quería, eso tendría.

Esto era guerra.

"¡Falté dos semanas porque tuve apendicitis, Idiota!" Reclamó Kagome mientras levantaba el borrador del suelo y lo estampaba de nueva cuenta en el rostro de Inuyasha.

¿De verdad era la misma niña penosa a la que había hundido en la miseria hacía dos semanas?

Con cierta ira naciendo en su cabeza, Inuyasha tomó el borrador con frustración suicida y preparó para lanzarlo en el hermoso y cuidado cabello de la chica, cuando sintió que alguien colocaba un libro sobre su cabeza y una voz le llamaba de forma molesta. "No estará pensando lanzarle eso a nuestra compañera Higurashi, que recién se reintegra al grupo... ¿Verdad, Minamoto-san?" la profesora de química, Minami Misora.

_¡Lo amo! ¡Lo Amo Como No Amaré A Nadie Más!_

Eso era trampa.

"No... sensei." Dijo Inuyasha mientras bajaba el borrador y se encaminaba hacia su pupitre. La profesora no pareció levantar más comentarios sobre el asunto, pero Inuyasha se sintió terriblemente molesto ante la idea que le provocaba saber que Kagome se reía a escondidas suyo de su desgraciada suerte.

¡¿Cómo podía tener en la mente todo lo que era relativo a ella y desvanecer tanto odio y frustración reprimidos como si se tratase de aire?! No era sorpresa para él; pues en las dos semanas que la chica no había asistido a clases; había leído tanto el cuadernillo de la chica que se lo aprendió de memoria. Y aunado aquello al recuerdo de su rostro sumido en la depresión...

Los sentimientos de Inuyasha estaban completamente desordenados.

Discretamente, movió su cabeza de forma que pudiera observar el asiento contiguo, que finalmente era ocupado por la susodicha Higurashi. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la misma chica viendo hacia donde él y saludándole con una sonrisa por debajo de la mesa; lo que logró que sus mejillas se pintaran de color rojo y volviera la vista a la dirección contraria.

¿Qué...? ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso Kagome ya no iba a disimular _tan bien_ lo que sentía por él...? ¡Hubiera preferido jamás haber leído su nombre en aquel cuadernillo!

Tal vez... ella comenzaba a gustarle... _un poco_.

No. ¡Esperen! ¿Qué idioteces comenzaba a decir? ¡¿Cómo podía gustarle alguien que le gritaba idiota a la primera oportunidad?! ¡Ellos eran como polos opuestos! ¡Ni de chiste podrían encajar como pareja...!

...

¿De cuándo acá comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de ser pareja?

_¡Pero qué cosas pienso! Me hago ideas absurdas sobre lo que podría ser de él y aún las sigo considerando tonterías. ¡Yo nunca podré ser novia de Inuyasha! ¡Ni siquiera sabe que existo! A veces me pregunto si sólo será una apariencia... si en realidad no sabe nada o realmente está fingiendo..._

Tal vez... Kagome no sabía de lo que era capaz con tal de salirse con la suya. ¡Le iba a demostrar que los polos opuestos se atraían! ¡Le demostraría que ella se lo merecía...! Y se demostraría a sí mismo que sí la merecía.

Con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro, volvió la vista hacia la pizarra, donde la maestra repartía definiciones a diestra y siniestra, aparentemente hablando sobre el carbono y cosas así. Pero ahora tenía mejores cosas qué pensar que la posible combinación de tres carbonos y ocho hidrógenos: estaba tratando de recordar cosas; pequeños _detalles_ que había memorizado a raíz de la _indirecta declaración de amor_ de Kagome.

¿Y si no eran el uno para el otro...? ¡¿Qué no?! Si eso llegara a suceder, haría que encajaran aunque tuviera que tragarse su orgullo de hombre para eso.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. Sí. Ahora se sentía mejor. Seguro que después de eso, algo bueno tenía que suceder. Olvidando de por medio la misma clase que el día anterior había querido aprender, volvió su vista a la susodicha que pronto sería su blanco favorito, entretenida haciendo tantos apuntes como podía. ¡Bueno! ¡Tampoco podía quejarse! No sería tan malo después de todo...

... Kikyou le tendría que perdonar por eso.

De súbito y en mitad de la clase, Inuyasha se puso de pie sin hacer el menor ruido y se encaminó a la puerta que daba al corredor, disculpándose ex abrupto por la salida y argumentando que no se sentía nada bien y que iría a descansar a la enfermería... aun a pesar de que su tez parecía bastante sana.

Kagome le observó mientras se retiraba del aula, con el estómago comprimido en una extraña oleada de aprehensión. No le parecía extraño que Inuyasha saliera del aula seguido. A decir verdad, estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo escabullirse en mitad de clase, que no le parecía raro: usualmente se iba a vagabundear por ahí o se encerraba en el gimnasio por horas, en tanto llegaban sus prácticas de lucha...; pero que Inuyasha saliera y pidiera dispensas por sentirse mal, era completamente diferente.

Seguramente se sentía muy mal. ¡Pobrecillo! Le daba tanta tristeza imaginar siquiera que se sentía mal... ¿Qué le pasaría? Tenía tantos deseos de ir a verlo a la enfermería...

¡Era increíble con ella! Se había prometido a sí misma que no se dejaría llevar por Inuyasha... y hela aquí, muerta de angustia por él. Tal vez si iba a visitarlo después de clases... ¡¿Pero qué cosas estaba pensando?! Seguramente él estaría resentido por el golpe con el borrador lleno de tiza, tal vez no fuera una buena idea. No quería desatar ninguna clase de pelea con él, menos sabiendo que se sentía mal.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Por un lado, no estaba dispuesta a ser el blanco de las bromas predilecto de Inuyasha, ni siquiera permitiría que la volverá a pisotear...; pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de dormirse en sus laureles; iba a dar todo de sí para que el chico quedara convencido de realmente estaba enamorada de él.

"¿Qué debería de hacer?" Susurró Kagome en voz baja mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia su pupitre con una expresión de mártir. Y luego venía a su mente la otra parte del asunto: era completamente seguro que el chico había leído su nombre en el cuadernillo. Tampoco creía que Inuyasha fuera tan correcto como para no leer su cuadernillo. Era esa la razón por la que lo había quemado: de esa forma no tendría que rendirle explicaciones a nadie sobre el asunto.

Era algo que se iba a quedar entre Inuyasha y ella, quisiera el resto o no.

El día transcurrió con una lentitud poco usual, seguramente por la necesidad que Kagome tenía por salir a visitar a Inuyasha a la enfermería. El sonido de la campana de la última hora clase se dejó sonar cuando la chica estaba a punto de colapsar de la ansiedad; por lo que el timbre no le permitió perder nada de tiempo. Fue demasiado evidente cuando se puso de pie con su bolso escolar y salió del aula como alma que lleva el diablo.

Punto a favor de Kagome que nadie sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Inuyasha. A menos que el muy idiota hubiera hecho pública esa noticia... lo cual creía poco probable. Y hablando de idiotas... tenía mucha prisa por alcanzar a uno en la enfermería para saber cómo se encontraba.

No podía evitarlo. Estaba preocupada.

Con el paso más tranquilo que le fue posible, se encaminó a la enfermería en pos del chico de ojos dorados. La necesidad que tenía de verlo ya ni siquiera se comparaba con el deseo de huir de él que, hasta ayer, la habían ahogado tan terriblemente.

En su camino al susodicho lugar, escuchó el timbre de su teléfono móvil, muy en lo profundo de su bolso escolar. ¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba para retrasar su veloz paso para ver a Inuyasha. Con desesperación, se detuvo en medio del corredor y abrió la bolsa, buscando violentamente su teléfono... el mismo que apareció al fondo de todos sus libros. Ya aliviada de una molestia menos, apuró a responder. "¿Moshi, moshi?" Saludó Kagome, cuando fue recibida por un alegre gesto del otro lado del auricular.

"¡Kagome-chan!" Reconoció fácilmente la voz de Sango del otro lado del teléfono, saludándole febrilmente del otro lado del auricular. Escuchó a un pequeño bebé del otro lado, haciendo berrinche y a un hombre tratando de calmarle. Seguramente llamaban, tanto ella como Miroku, ansiosos por noticias. "¿Qué tal ha ido tu reencuentro con Inuyasha? ¿Hicieron ya las paces?" ¡Bueno! Quizás no era el mejor momento para preguntar aquello.

"Esto... uhm... bueno... _no_ estuvo **bien**." Recordar el incidente de esa mañana ya suponía algo agridulce de recordar para ella. "Por accidente lo golpeé. No pude hablar con él. De pronto se sintió mal y-... uhm... voy a visitarlo a la enfermería ahora." Comentó ella, haciendo ver el terrible reencuentro que tuvo con Inuyasha esa mañana. Pero no contaba con la reacción de sus amigos y lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue el silencio sepulcral, posterior a un _¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?_, de Miroku. "¿Sango-chan? ¿Miroku-kun? ¿Sucede algo...?" Esta última pregunta, pareció casi recelosa.

Luego escuchó del otro lado de la línea un sonido de movimiento y como pasaba de un par de manos a otras el teléfono. "Kagome-dono..." Escuchó que en esta ocasión era Miroku quien le hablaba. Una extraña sensación se asentó en su estómago. Algo no le estaba agradando de lo que estaba sucediendo. "Escúcheme bien lo que le voy a decir. Inuyasha no está en la enfermería. Él... seguramente pidió dispensas porque saldría del instituto... ¡¿Cómo pude olvidar que era _hoy?_!" Ciertamente que aquello desconcertó a Kagome en la medida de lo posible, a pesar de que tenía una connotación más privada.

"¿Qué... qué quieres decir? ¿Qué se supone que sucedería hoy? ¡Inuyasha se sentía mal!" Kagome parecía confundida ante las palabras de su amigo, cuando entró a la enfermería y la encontró completamente vacía, corroborando las palabras de su amigo Miroku. "Miroku-kun... ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?" Preguntó la chica de azabaches cabellos con toda la tranquilidad (aunque conscientemente a punto de colapsar de nervios) que le fue posible, mientras se encaminaba a una de las camillas de la enfermería y se sentaba ahí, como para sostener un futuro mareo que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cabeza.

"Kagome-dono... hace cuatro años... falleció una amiga de Inuyasha. Su nombre era... Kikyou. Inuyasha nunca ha dicho nada al respecto, pero en aquel entonces, Inuyasha estaba enamorado de ella. Es por esa razón que siempre rechazó a todas las chicas que se le confesaban en el instituto... porque aparentemente no ha podido ni ha querido _olvidarla_..." Con cierta desazón, Kagome se llevó la mano a la cabeza y presionó más fuerte, tratando de mitigar el malestar que comenzaba a sentir. Luego sintió que todas las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir de sus ojos en una cascada interminable.

¿Era eso...? ¿Era por un amor secreto que él había rechazado a todas? ¿Era por eso que ella siempre pensó que nunca tendría una oportunidad? ¿Era por eso que... que ella estaba tan triste? ¿Era porque sabía que esa clase de amores jamás se olvidarían? ¡Estaba siendo demasiado ilusa! ¡Ellos eran un par de polos opuestos! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás podrían estar juntos! Y con ese terrible secreto a cuestas (actualmente desvelado por el primo de Inuyasha), las posibilidades de que todo fuera como Kagome soñaba, eran remotamente imposibles.

Era hora de rendirse.

"Kagome... ¿Estás bien?" Escuchó la mortificada voz de Miroku del otro lado de la línea. Por lo que Kagome apuró a contener el aliento y limpiarse las lágrimas. Fingió una sonrisa, justo como si sus amigos estuvieran frente a ella en ese momento.

"Sí. Estoy bien. Tengo que irme. Me toca hacer aseo el día de hoy. Sore ja, matta ne." Y con esto, apuró a terminar la llamada, antes de que las lágrimas y los sollozos adoloridos comenzaran a fluir con mayor libertad en medio de la solitaria enfermería...

.

Con el sol del ocaso bañando elegantemente la pequeña tumba, Inuyasha se acercó suave y recelosamente a ella. Sostuvo entre sus manos el ramo de flores de campanilla china y se inclinó para depositarlo en el lugar, casi nervioso de recibir un regaño de algún espíritu del más allá. Con una expresión tensa y avergonzada, el chico de ambarinos ojos se llevó una mano a la nuca.

"Bueno, Kikyou... dicen por ahí que más vale tarde que nunca, ¿No? Te traje flores de campanilla china... recuerdo que siempre te gustaron mucho..." Comentó Inuyasha mientras desviaba la vista hacia un árbol lejano, luego de comenzar su bizarra conversación con la tumba. Y es que no había mejor forma de referirse a lo que hacía en ese mismo momento. "¿Sabes...? Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que te fuiste... y nunca pude decirte _que me gustabas_..." Se sonrojó.

Era casi como si la hubiera visto ayer.

"No pude venir a visitarte más temprano porque... he estado pensando mucho... _en mí_." Aquello suponía una novedad a las usuales conversaciones que hacia Inuyasha cuando visitaba esa tumba, casi todos los meses.

Lo único que nunca pudo decir por su testarudez... era lo mucho que había querido a su amiga. Y ya que la había perdido, ya no pudo encontrar vuelta atrás. Por eso, y reclamándose el nunca haber dicho nada, visitó todos los meses esa tumba: le llevaba flores cada mes, sus favoritas. Y siempre iniciaba la conversación de la misma forma.

Pero si había algo nuevo en sus palabras... era que Inuyasha siempre le decía... lo mucho que pensaba _en ella_. Pensar en él mismo ya suponía un rumbo distinto para la conversación. "Kikyou... ¿Me odiarías si intento ser feliz?" Preguntó Inuyasha, aunque claramente con una connotación muy privada y para él. Definitivamente aquello lo sorprendió a si mismo... y con la guardia baja.

De pronto, a su mente vinieron extraños recuerdos de las últimas dos semanas. Un rostro angelical bañado en lágrimas. Una expresión adolorida, una sonrisa sobre un movimiento de mano a la señal de un saludo. Una suave voz.

_Si pudiera pedir un deseo... mi único deseo sería que Inuyasha Minamoto se acercara a mí y pudiera hablar con él. Conocerlo. Poder ganarme su confianza y quizás ser amigos. Eso me haría la Kagome más feliz del planeta y no pediría nada más en mi vida. ¿Pero qué cosas digo? Eso nunca sucederá..._

¿Esos recuerdos eran extraños? ¡Y lo decía la misma persona que dentro de muchos años consideraría esos recuerdos como la mejor parte de su vida!

"Kikyou... ¿Estarás bien si dejo de visitarte tan seguido?" La voz del chico tembló suavemente, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse. Casi era como temer de su amiga... "Te prometo que cada aniversario vendré a traerte flores... y me aseguraré de que la próxima vez _no sea sólo_." Aquello lo hizo sonrojar más. "Ya no quiero venir sólo. Seguramente ya comenzaste a pensar que no tengo vida social o algo así... ya que nadie viene a acompañarme..." Comentó con cierta burla en su voz, para que se diera la denotación de una broma.

Tal vez era extraño verlo hablar con una tumba... pero no le importaba. La próxima vez que visitara ese lugar... no se sentiría como un loco hablándole a la nada... porque ya no vendría _solo_.

"Es que... ¿Sabes, Kikyou...? Creo que... estoy enamorado..." y diciendo esto con un suave rubor en las mejillas; se llevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha a la mejilla, la cual rasguñó suavemente con su tacto...

**Fin del Capítulo 3.**

**Continuará.**

**PS.** Bueno, creo que ha sido un poco rápido para que Inuyasha se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero no todo será miel sobre hojuelas de aquí en más :3 ¡lo haré sufrir por descortés! Pero sólo poquito, promesa.

Como ya saben, las respuestas a sus próximos reviews serán a través de mi livejournal, para que revisen mi perfil con la información n.n

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

_**Onmyuji.**_


	5. Primer beso

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores. Yo sólo uso a los personajes de esta maravillosa serie como objeto de mis FanFictions, por lo cual no me pagan haciendo esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Realize it: Date Cuenta<strong>

**Por Onmyuji**

_**Capítulo 4. Primer beso.**_

Con una extraña sensación en su espalda, se detuvo en medio del corredor tapizado de gente. Nerviosa, se llevó una mano al cabello, donde jugueteó con un mechón de este, de pie e inmóvil. Trató de disimular el malestar que sentía, pero le fue imposible. Sintió las penetrantes y rencorosas miradas femeninas rodearla. Tan peligrosas que, si las miradas mataran...

Con un suspiro cansino, apuró el paso hacia el aula 3-F, sintiendo las miradas fulminantes en torno a ella. Estaba completamente segura de que no había motivos para hacer eso, ya que ella no había atentado contra el aparente galán en turno del instituto. Ni siquiera contra el chico predilecto y adorado por las chicas: Inuyasha Minamoto.

_El mismo Inuyasha Minamoto que ahora conocería quién era la verdadera Kagome Higurashi._

Grande fue su sorpresa al correr la puerta de su aula correspondiente y notar como casi todos sus compañeros ya se encontraban ahí, enfocando sus miradas sobre ella, incomodándola. Sus compañeras le dirigían miradas de rencor; sus compañeros le veían con tristeza.

Eso era algo extraño. Tampoco había rechazado a todo el instituto ¿verdad? Suponía extraño que la mayoría de las miradas que se enfocaban en su rostro fueran iracundas o deprimentes.

Más aún le sorprendió encontrar a Inuyasha sentado en su pupitre como si nada estuviese ocurriendo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Varios asientos más adelante, Minato Kisugi y Shuuji Akino, vieron al susodicho con aborrecimiento después de haberla visto entrar al aula.

Sí. Demasiado extraño. Ella no había hecho nada ese día para ameritar tanto desprecio por parte de sus compañeras. Tampoco merecía la depresión de sus compañeros.

Algo temblorosa, se encaminó a su pupitre y sentó antes de ser recibida por un cortés y candoroso saludo de Inuyasha. Recordó lo acontecido la tarde anterior y se tragó el malestar que le producía saber que definitivamente no tenía esperanzas con él, tratando de ignorar el dolor que quemaba en su interior y la hacía llorar por dentro. "Buenos días, Kagome... ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?" Preguntó Inuyasha con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

_Encantador. Y perturbador._

Como acto reflejo de todos sus compañeros al escuchar el cortés saludo de Inuyasha, las miradas se clavaron en ella como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo.

"Bueno... _no_ tan **bien**." Dijo Kagome mientras cerraba los ojos resignadamente y se acomodaba en su lugar, tratando de borrar esos desastrosos recuerdos de la tarde anterior y las molestas miradas de todos. "Creo que hay algo que está molestando a todos. Nadie me ha saludado en toda la mañana y no sé por qué." respiró la chica con algo de pesadumbre en su rostro. Recordó lo que la tenía tan deprimida y se olvidó de lo demás.

Inuyasha sonrió. Pero él sí que sabía a qué se debían todas esas miradas tristes e iracundas. Pero Kagome no tenía por qué saber... _aún_.

El profesor Ishikawa, el de álgebra, ingresó en el aula en ese mismo instante, poniendo fin a la penuria de Kagome; apresuró el paso para tomar lista. Los nombres pasaron de dos en dos, hasta que el hombre se detuvo en el nombre de Kagome.

"¡Higurashi-san! Me da gusto que se haya reintegrado a la clase. ¿Cómo se encuentra?" Preguntó el profesor, tratando de sacarle alguna clase de conversación a la joven. Kagome se levantó de su pupitre y respondió a la plática de su profesor.

"Mejor, gracias." Dijo ella mientras veía fijo hacia el pizarrón, apenada. Sus compañeros mantuvieron la mirada fija en ella, siempre con la misma expresión de repudio o tristeza que comenzaba a frustrarla.

"Espero que no le importe, Higurashi-san; pero me temo que tendré que asignarle a un compañero para que le ayude a repasar los temas de cálculo que estuvimos estudiando las dos semanas que se ausentó. ¿Encuentra algún problema con ello?" Preguntó el profesor con amabilidad.

"En lo absoluto." Contestó Kagome por cortesía, mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal del respeto. "Se lo agradezco."

"¿Alguien se ofrece a ayudar a Higurashi Kagome con los temas que vimos las semanas pasadas?" Preguntó el profesor mientras observaba a sus alumnos, siempre con los ojos puestos en la chica de almendrados ojos.

En ese momento, alguien se puso de pie, ofreciéndose.

"Yo lo haré, profesor." Kagome observó hacia su derecha donde, finalmente, Inuyasha se enfrentaba a todos en el aula. Kagome lo observó con cierta sorpresa y recordó con desolación lo ocurrido el día anterior que le fue a buscar en la enfermería. Y en ese momento, estalló el hervidero de comentarios.

'_Entonces era cierto_', '_¡Qué envidia le tengo a Minamoto!_', '_¡La verdad no lo entiendo! Se suponía que Minamoto-kun la había humillado demasiado como para ser posible'_; fueron apenas unos de los cuantos comentarios alcanzó a escuchar Kagome en cuanto Inuyasha se ofreció a ser su tutor para la clase de álgebra. Y sin embargo ella no entendía absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>Las clases transcurrieron con la normalidad que ella estaba acostumbrada a presenciar y sin algún tipo de percance digna de admirar... que no fueran la sarta de comentarios que se desataban entre sus compañeros cada vez que decían su nombre. Hasta la hora del almuerzo, todo había estado muy tranquilo, claro está. Le sorprendió a sobremanera notar cómo Inuyasha no parecía incómodo ante la idea de llevar las clases de rutina sin ausentarse por ningún motivo... y eso le pareció extraño.<p>

Lo que ella no sabía, era que había un oscuro motivo para que el chico en cuestión, permaneciera en clases hasta buenas horas de la mañana. Explícitamente, mencionando el almuerzo.

Kagome parecía más tranquila y la muchedumbre de comentarios a sus espaldas parecía haber disminuido. Con la impaciencia de la hora del almuerzo, Kagome buscó disipar las molestias previas a su almuerzo y abrió su obento con prisa para saborear la maravillosa presentación. Su madre era demasiado buena con ella por prepararle tal obento para ese día... ¡Y de verdad que se lo merecía! Con la mala racha que había tenido que estar soportando... nada le caía mejor que la comida de su madre.

Seguramente, su madre presentía que pasaría algo bueno. Tenía una extraña creencia respecto a los obentos. Decía que la tortilla de huevo era sólo para ocasiones que realmente valieran la pena... y el hecho de que este apareciera tanto en su obento o en el de Souta (su hermanito menor), sólo significaba que algo importante iba a ocurrir.

En su caso, una gran ración de él adornaba su obento, y eso sólo lo hacía más apetecible.

Luego vio un par de palillos ajenos acercarse a su obento y tomar un pedazo del dichoso platillo como si fuera algo de todos los días. Observó al autor de tal crimen y lo fulminó con la mirada. "Idiota. ¡No tienes que comerte mi obento! Es raro que mi mamá prepare tortilla de huevo." Dijo inconforme mientras veía a Inuyasha saborear el trozo que había comido.

"Y ha valido la pena tal hazaña. Estaba delicioso." Dijo Inuyasha mientras abría y cerraba sus palillos con emoción, dispuesto a arremeter con la otra ración del huevo de ser necesario. "¿Te importa si comemos juntos?" Preguntó el chico mientras clavaba sus orbes doradas en los ojos de Kagome, al tiempo que alzaba su obento y lo abría, imprimiéndole ese tinte misterioso y sensual que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

¿Por qué ese idiota podía colocarla tan nerviosa en cuestión de segundos? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía jugar con sus emociones de adolescente cuando el amaba a otra persona?

Algo sorprendida por la pregunta del chico, que destapaba su obento, preparándose para comer, simplemente atinó a asentir, sin terminar de apagar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. "¡Me alegra! Ahora... ¿Te importa si te cambio esa ración de tamagoyaki por mi tempura?" Preguntó Inuyasha mientras tomaba con sus palillos la dichosa ración de su comida y la acercó al rostro de Kagome.

La jovencita suspiró, casi resignada, mientras movía la cabeza en forma de negación. "Está bien..." dijo mientras acercaba sus palillos a los del chico para quitarle la comida, pero éste se rehusó.

"No, no, Kagome. Déjame dártelo yo." Sonrió Inuyasha como si se tratase de un niño chiquito haciendo una travesura. Las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron violentamente de escarlata, lo cual hizo que el chico de plateados cabellos soltara una risa, feliz. "Anda, Kagome. Abre la boca." Dijo él mientras acercaba el tempura a la boca de la chica.

En ese momento, no supo por qué, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que una bomba de tiempo acababa de explotar. Y eso se hizo evidente cuando vio a unas chicas de su grupo ponerse de pie del lugar del aula donde tomaban sus almuerzos y encaminarse a ellos con la molestia más tangible que Kagome había visto nunca.

"¿Sucede algo, chicas?" Preguntó Kagome cortésmente, tratando de saber qué era lo que estaba mal en ella... o si era acaso la actitud de Inuyasha lo que les molestaba. De ser así, preferiría entonces almorzar sola.

"¡En realidad están comiendo juntos!" Escuchó la horrorizada voz de una de sus compañeras que se le habían acercado. Inuyasha fingió que almorzar juntos era la cosa más normal del mundo y apuró a intentar meterle el tempura en la boca.

"No, no. Tonto. ¡Quítame ese tempura de la vista, Inuyash...!" exclamó Kagome, obligando a Inuyasha a obedecer. La chica de cabellos de ébano ni siquiera reparó en el intento de Inuyasha por contener una risilla, mucho menos cuando sintió que el joven le metía el bocado en la boca casi a fuerza y la obligaba a masticar. "¡Wow! ¡Inuyasha, esto está delicioso!" Dijo Kagome mientras terminaba de probar el tempura. El chico de plateados cabellos sonrió traviesamente ante el halago y apresuró a hablar.

"¿Te ha gustado? Lo hice esta mañana para que almorzáramos juntos" Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa, mientras Kagome juntaba las palmas de sus manos para expresar su sorpresa ante la idea de ver a Inuyasha dentro de un delantal de cocina y murmuró con admiración un '_¡Eres un excelente cocinero!_'.

Sintiéndose molesta por la repentina forma en que fueron ignoradas; una de las chicas que recién se había acercado, alzó su mano y los señaló acusadoramente, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la pareja y fue directamente al grano. "Kagome... ¿De verdad aceptaste ser la novia de Inuyasha después de lo de tu cuadernillo?"

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras sonreía orgulloso. A su vez, su compañera quedó con la mente en blanco ante la pregunta. Las mejillas se le encendieron casi al instante y sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron. Las palabras tardaron unos pocos segundos en procesar la pregunta.

¿Ella...? ¿Ella...? ¡¿Ella... la novia de Inuyasha?! ¡Tenía que ser broma!

"Por supuesto que Kagome es mi novia. Me he disculpado sinceramente con ella. No tiene nada de malo... ¿Verdad, chicas?" Habló Inuyasha mientras se levantaba del asiento en el que estaba y se llevaba a las manos a la cintura, demostrando su grandeza. Todos los presentes en el aula volvieron a verle con sorpresa.

Shuuji y Minato eran grandes. Habían expandido el chisme demasiado rápido. Justo como quería. Los alabaría después de eso.

Aparte de eso, era un alivio que Kouga Matsura estuviera fuera de la ciudad en un torneo regional de soccer. Así se libraba de explicaciones y un dolor de cabeza menos... por lo menos mientras regresaba...

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan feliz?, ¡Casi como si te hubieras reencontrado con la vida!" Preguntó esa mañana un extrañado Minato mientras veía a Inuyasha acercarse hacia él con una alegría poco usual. Más orgulloso y altanero de lo que estaban acostumbrados. "Oye, ¿No fue ayer el aniversario de la muerte de tu ex-novia, Kikyou?"<em>

"_Sí, ayer fue. Pero no es por eso que estoy feliz. ¡Feh! ¡Idiota! ¡Kikyou nunca fue mi novia!" Afirmó Inuyasha mientras empujaba al susodicho, incitándolo a caminar hacia el edificio de la escuela, a pesar de las protestas. "Más te vale no andar diciendo por ahí que Kikyou Nishimura fue mi novia, porque nunca lo fue. Sólo fuimos amigos, nada más. Si Kagome se entera, no sé qué podría pasar..." La enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Inuyasha daba demasiado para pensar... más aún después de la frustrada intención de hacerles dejar en claro que Kikyou jamás había sido su novia._

"_Creí que no te preocupaban los chismorreos que te involucraban con ella." Shuuji apareció detrás de ellos, atrapando su atención oportunamente. "¿Por qué de pronto tienes tantas buenas intenciones de que Kagome jamás se entere de ella?" La llegada de Shuuji sólo le hacía las cosas más fáciles a Inuyasha, quien sonrió todavía más al escucharlo aparecer._

"_Es que... bueno, no sé cómo empezar." Dijo Inuyasha mientras dejaba de empujar a Minato y se paraba en medio del patio, con los brazos cruzados. Shuuji y Minato lo observaron con curiosidad, a la expectativa de cualquier clase de estupidez que Inuyasha pudiese decir. "Es que ayer... justo cuando salí de la enfermería, me encontré con Higurashi-san... y le pedí que fuera mi novia." Aquello hizo que los ojos de sus dos amigos se abrieran con incredulidad y parpadearan repetidas veces._

_Es decir... ¿El mismo que había rechazado a todas en el instituto? ¿El mismo que no tenía la atención en nadie? ¿El mismo que hasta hacía dos semanas ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la chica más popular de toda la escuela?_

"_¡Tiene que ser broma!" Exclamaron ambos, completamente escépticos ante la confesión de su amigo. Inuyasha les dedicó una mirada ofendida. Ambos apresuraron a hablar antes de que Inuyasha les interrumpiera. "¿Tú y...? ¿... Y Higurashi-san? ¡¿Y qué hay de Kouga Matsura?! Todos sabemos que está enamoradísimo de Kagome y ha tratado de conquistarla en los tres años que llevamos de instituto y no hemos visto ni siquiera que ella respondiera a sus pretensiones."_

_Definitivamente no le creían._

"_¡Feh! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Ella me gusta... y no he dejado de pensar en ella desde el accidente de su cuadernillo. Seguro que por mi culpa echó a la borda su idea de publicar una novela romántica en algún futuro. Pero me gusta... y ha aceptado ser mi novia." Dijo con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. "Sobre lo de Kouga, ya me encargaré de eso cuando Matsura regrese; ahora, no me preocuparé por eso... ni tampoco preocuparé a Kagome."_

_Con expresiones de ese talle, era imposible no creerle a Inuyasha._

_Antes de que el albino pudiera decir algo más, Shuuji y Minato se disculparon con cierta prisa que tenían y salieron corriendo ambos hacia el edificio principal, con un chisme en la punta de la lengua y listos para hablar de la pareja recién formada..._

* * *

><p>Las chicas del aula quedaron completamente estupefactas ante la confirmación viniendo del propio Inuyasha. Luego él se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, molesto "... ¿Pero saben? Me molesta que vean a Kagome tan feo. ¿Podrían, por favor, dejar de-?"<p>

"¡Espera un momento, Inuyasha!" Kagome se levantó de su lugar y alzó la vista para encarar al chico, que era más alto que ella, como por unos treinta centímetros. "¡¿Qué-...?!" Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros y clavó sus hermosos ojos en los suyos. Entonces todo lo demás perdió sentido para ella.

"No te preocupes, Kagome. No tiene nada de malo dejarle en claro a nuestros compañeros lo de nosotros. Así nos evitamos las habladurías..." Y antes de que Kagome pudiera analizar las palabras y canalizarlas en una respuesta coherente (concebida a base un par de monosílabos no dichos y unos labios entre abiertos); sintió el calor varonil acercándose peligrosamente a su cara y un par de labios posándose con lentitud sobre los suyos.

En ese momento, la cordura de Kagome reaccionó.

Antes de que algo más pudiera suceder, antes de que Inuyasha quisiera avanzar, antes de que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera decir algo... o cualquier otra cosa pudiera suceder, Kagome empujó suavemente al chico de doradas orbes hasta despegarse de él. El rostro le ardía en temperatura; punto y aparte a sus sonrojadas mejillas. Su cabeza era todo un lío y, ante la confusión del momento, tan sólo atinó a hacer una cosa: salir corriendo del aula.

Inuyasha la observó marcharse con un inexplicable nudo en el estómago. ¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso no le había agradado que él...? "Ustedes son demasiado inoportunas, chicas. Kagome debe estar molesta por lo que acabo de hacer. Me hizo prometer que mantendríamos esto en secreto y ustedes arruinaron la emoción..." Quiso parecer diplomático en medio de su propia desesperación, mientras cargaba el obento de la chica que había huido y el suyo propio. "Espero que estén satisfechas, señoritas." Posteriormente, quiso parecer rudo, y sin más, largó fuera del aula antes de que estallara un llanto general de todas sus compañeras...

Con las lágrimas saliendo fieramente de sus cansados ojos, se talló el rostro con el pleno deseo de deshacerse de ellas. Limpió una y otra vez las lágrimas de sus ojos en vano, y seguían fluyendo más todavía. Se tocó los labios suavemente y sintió deseos de llorar todavía más. La facilidad con que deseaba desaparecer aumentaba. De pronto se sintió peor que nunca.

¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Había sido besada por Inuyasha! ¡Su primer beso se lo había dado el hombre a quien ella tanto añoraba! ¿Por qué estaba sufriendo de esa forma? ¿Es que no le agradaba?

La actitud de Inuyasha la confundía demasiado. No sabía si estaba hablando enserio, si estaba bromeando, si lo que decía era un doble sentido. Si sus palabras trataban de ser directas o indirectas. Le frustraba demasiado no saber qué responder ante sus acciones y sus palabras. La ponían demasiado triste.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías que almorzáramos en la azotea?" Escuchó una voz varonil detrás de sí, lo cual la hizo congelarse al acto. Temerosa, se dio la vuelta para encarar al joven que había aparecido en el lugar, para encontrar a un sonriente Inuyasha que sostenía los obentos de ambos. Luego él la escrutó a detalle antes de fruncir el ceño con cierta pena "¿Por qué lloras?" Preguntó el, casi nervioso.

"¿Qué fue toda esa escena en el aula?" Exigió saber Kagome. Aunque para Inuyasha fue claramente una pregunta entre líneas la que se hacía.

"¡Feh! Es la paga por lo del borrador. A partir de hoy, todo el instituto cree que somos novios." Comentó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a ella y le entregaba su obento. Kagome enrojeció, y no precisamente de vergüenza. "Kagome... fue un simple beso. ¡Un beso no te va a matar! Además... creí que te gustaría. Después de todo..." Inuyasha bajó la vista para ocultar el ligero rubor que le cubrió las mejillas, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Kagome le interrumpió.

"Idiota. ¡Ese... ese fue mi primer beso!" Gritó Kagome con las mejillas rojas. Inuyasha la observó, no sin cierta sorpresa antes de sentarse justo a lado de la maya de la azotea; apuró a hablar.

"Si quieres... puedes devolvérmelo." Dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Las mejillas de Kagome siguieron tan rojas como antes, pero esta vez se limitó a callar y a sentarse a su lado. "¡Venga! ¿Te parece si empezamos hoy con las asesorías de álgebra?" Preguntó con sus ojos dorados fijos en las rojas mejillas de la chica. Kagome parpadeó repetidas veces antes de verle con algo de confusión.

"¿Esto es alguna clase de truco para subir tu reputación a algo así?" Las piezas comenzaban a encajar en la mente de Kagome. Obviamente no iba a ceder la gran cosa con Inuyasha, menos aún sabiendo que él en realidad no sentía nada por ella. "Creí que a raíz de lo de Kikyou no querías relacionarte con ninguna..." Casi parecía aborrecimiento lo que sentía Kagome en ese momento, mientras mencionaba a la joven a quien Inuyasha realmente amaba. En ese momento, fue bruscamente interrumpida por la voz ruda y áspera de Inuyasha.

"¿Quién te habló de Kikyou?" Exigió saber él, lo más serio y estoico que le había escuchado hablar jamás. Kagome se sintió severamente nerviosa ante el tenso ambiente que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de ambos.

Si habían sido Shuuji y Minato, pagarían caro la traición.

"Yo... esto... Ayer que fui a buscarte a la enfermería no estabas. Miroku-kun dijo que... probablemente estabas en el cementerio... visitándola..." Comentó ella en voz baja, mientras tomaba una porción de arroz de su obento y comía lentamente. Casi como si le doliera cada palabra que decía.

En realidad era más doloroso de lo que parecía. Sentía que una partecita de ella se moría al instante... _por su culpa_. Pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir todo por él.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño molesto al saber quién le había dado noticia a la chica de sus problemas más personales y ocultos. Mejor aún. Miroku era hombre muerto como que eran primos.

Luego de eso, el silencio reinó entre ambos, como si las palabras se hubieran acabado. Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio, guardando cierta distancia y prudencia ante lo que podía decir y lo que no. A pesar de eso, no dijo nada, teniendo en cuenta el desorden que había en su cabeza. De momento sólo seguiría su juego de que eran novios; luego se preocuparía por lo demás. Esa niñata no era nadie para exigirle explicaciones, ¿Verdad?

Al menos no ahora. Tal vez en unos meses sí lo sería.

Por otro lado, Kagome sabía que de nada le servía esperar una respuesta que jamás llegaría. A decir verdad, tampoco esperaba que Inuyasha tratara de rendirle cuentas de lo que hacía, después de todo, era su vida y ella no era nadie para exigírselas: sólo era la simple compañera de clases que era su víctima en turno.

_Eso dolía en su cabeza más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer._

"Oye, Kagome... ¿Te parece si vamos a tu casa a hacer el repaso de álgebra?" Preguntó Inuyasha de súbito, haciendo que Kagome palideciera...

**Fin del Capítulo 4.**

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>PS.<strong> Bueno, me tardé un montón en actualizarlo, pero que sepan que no lo he olvidado ni dejado de lado. Quiero comentarles también que, dado que he cambiado bastante mi estilo para escribir, he publicado este capítulo sin someterlo a una tercera edición (dado que ya le había hecho una, antes de cambiar mi estilo).

Pronto, todos los capítulos volverán a ser editados (por tercera vez...) para que vayan de acuerdo a la forma en que escribo ahora y borrar muchos errores que había cometido.

Por lo pronto, me comprometo a que en una semana o dos (cuando mucho), cuelgue el próximo capítulo de este fanfic. Ahora sí, con las modificaciones pertinentes (y borrando muchos detalles y agregando escenas y todo eso).

Nos leemos pronto. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todas sus reviews!

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
